The Crazy Adventure
by The Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Katie meets Sean and Trevor. Katie, Her mom, Sean and Trevor go on a hiking trip-- until they get stuck in a cave that is, Then make a wacky adventure to the center of the earth. Will they escape? or will they die?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Crazy Adventure**_

_Disclaimer: I Don't own the plot of the story. I Don't Own Journey to the Center of The Earth. I Just own Katie and Vanessa._

"Katie; I only want what's for the best. Sweetheart" She said to me. She put my hand on my right cheek while her left hand is on the coffee table. I Stood back and slammed my fists on the table.

"Whats best for me?" I yelled in her face, frustrated, heated up and angry. Then there was a knock at the door. Mom sighed and got up to answer the door.

"Wait here" She said to me and then goes to answer the door.

"Oh Sure! Like i've got anywhere else to go" I snorted and got out my PSP and sat on my mom's favourite rocking chair that she made herself in shop class in '88 and played with my PSP.

She opened the front doors and turned over to me. "Oh look honey. We've got visitors"

I Snorted and sniffled. "Great, who else could bother us at 3'o clock in the mornin'"

My mom turned over to me. "These two lovely gentelman over here" Mom said

I Rolled my eyes. "Oh Lemme guess, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves"

My mother turned over back to the two gentelmen. "Hi. Im Vanessa and you are?"

"Hi. Im Trevor and this is my nephew Sean" Trevor replied

Mom smiled. "Please, Do Come in"

Sean and Trevor stepped inside the house and took off their shoes as the "Japanese Common Courtesy Rule #475" sign of respect. They sat down on the couch.

"I found this in my dad's box" said Sean

Sean hands over the book entitled 'Journey to the Center of The Earth'. Vanessa looked questioned as she held the book.

"My late brother had a copy of the book" Mom said

Vanessa got off her chair and grabbed the book off the bookshelf, sat back down on her black leather chair and placed the replica of the book down on the table beside the original book and opened up the both to the notes pages.

"You see this? The markings are exactly the same. Your father was a vernion" Mom explained to Sean  
"Whats a vernion?"asked Sean  
"People who believe that the writings of Jules Verne are fact. Your father was definetly a vernion. Apart of a secret society" replied Vanessa

"Max was no vernion or apart of any secret society" protested Trevor

"Yeah.. My dad was kinda out there" Sean muttered akwardly

"You didn't know him Sean" said Trevor

"Like you did" retorted Sean

"Excuse me, He's my brother. I've known him my whole life." replied Trevor

"Sure you have" retorted Sean

Katie rolled her eyes. "Now your making Max jokes"

Sean looked curious. "How do you know about my dad?"

"Hey! The lad died when you were only three anyway, So you point isssssssss?"

Trevor look curious. "How did you know that Max died when Sean was three?"

Vanessa gulped. "Our family is kinda like physcics"

"Physcics?" questioned Trevor

"Sadly, Yes" replied Katie

"How 'bout i take you guys up to that moutain just outside of town, A few miles from the house" suggested Vanessa

"Thats a great idea! How much will you have to bill me?" asked Trevor

"$10,000" Katie replied

"A day! No problem" Trevor said happily

"An hour" My mother corrected. Sheesh! My mom's sharp as a kitchen knife. Trevor's smile turned to a frown.

"Your serious?" asked Trevor

Vanessa nodded her head.

"Will you accept rolls of quarters?" asked Sean

Now that made me giggle. "We'll take whatever you've got.. For now that is"

Sean reached into his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill and a game token. "All i got is five bucks and a game token."

I Snickered. "It'll cover your trip... Until you pay the grand total at the end"

"Oh great" said Sean

Trevor reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and opened it. He pulled out $500 and handed it over to Mom.

"Here you go"  
"It'll do"

Katie shaked her head and blinked. "How 'bout you guys stay over and we can start fresh in the morning?" suggested Katie

"Good idea" replied Vanessa "But we only have two rooms. Where are Trevor and Sean supposed to sleep?" Mom asked

"I've got a compromise, How 'bout Trevor and Mom sleep in Mom's room. Sean can have my room and i'll sleep out on the pullout couch." suggested Katie

"Thats a great idea" Mom said to me

"I've never slept in a girl's room before but this is my time" said Sean. Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, It's late. so lets all get some sleep and we'll all good in the morning" instructed Mom

I Ran up the stairs into my room and put on my checkered pajamas while mom was setting up the pullout couch and Trevor and Sean were finally asleep in their rooms, Not to mention that Mom and Trevor are sharing the room and BED!!! That i can't imagine.

The next morning, I Was still sleeping on the pullout when my mom is standing infront of me. I gave her the finger.

"Ma, gimme five more minutes" I said nasally

Mom went to the back of the couch and rolled me off the couch. "MOM!"

Mom shook her head. "Katie, we got 14 hours of sleep, NOW LETS GET UP!!"

"Whats for breakfast?" I asked

"Bacon, Eggs, Cinnamon Toast, Hash Browns and Orange Juice" Mom replied

I got my lazy butt of the couch and went up my room. I put on a hot pink with a gold eagle on it, then umber 1987 in the corner and a whole bunch of scribblings on it, Black jean capri that go above my knees and my black AIRwalk shoes. I grabbed my pink and white messenger bag with the essentials, Clothes,Makeup,PSP,Automated Lightup Passowrd Diary,Sketchbook,Pencil Case,Watch,Cell Phone,Etch-a-Sketch,Teddy Bear,IPOD and Jewellery. I also got my hands on my hiking bag which includes, Food,Water,Sleeping Bag, A extra change of clothes incase mine get wet,Compass,Map and a ball of cheese. I ran up down the stairs with my stuff and set it down with with everyone elses stuff and walked over to the dining table and sat down beside Sean and started to eat my breakfast. My mom looked curious and turned over at me.

"Why do you need two bags for? It's only a hiking trip." My mom asked me

"Incase you and Trevor get us lost" I replied sarcastically

"What's in the bag? Asked Sean

"Clothes,Makeup,PSP,Automated Lightup Passowrd Diary,Sketchbook,Pencil Case,Watch,Cell Phone,Etch-a-Sketch,IPOD and Jewellery." I replied

"I Bet Mom's gonna get us lost, She can't even read a map" I said to Sean sarcastically.

My Mom dropped the fork looked mad. "Hey! Why are you picking on me for?"

"Cause everyday can't be 'Pick on Sean' day" i replied

Trevor and I laughed our asses off until we were tired of laughing at them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Crazy Adventure**_

_Disclaimer: I Don't own the plot of the story. I Don't Own Journey to the Center of The Earth. I Just own Katie and Vanessa._

Outside of the house, Mom was putting all of our stuff in her car. Before she put the bags in the trunk, I snuck out my metallic pink IPOD so i can listen to music on our way and during the trip. _God this is gonna be a fucking massacre._ Ladies and Gentelmen, Let's see what happens. Shall we?

Me and Sean were sitting in the back of the car since either of us can't drive. Mom and Trevor were sitting in the front. Mom drove since Trevor couldn't be trusted because he drives like a monkey flinging his doodoo at another monkey. I was searching through IPOD music to listen to.

"Eww... Janis Joplin!! Ugh!" I snorted "Blech! Alicia Keys.. What was i thinkin'!!"

I Continued searching and finally. "Aww Sweet! Paramore!"

Sean and Trevor groan. "Are you hard of hearing?" the two asked

"No" I replied innocently

"Will you shut up!!!" Mom yelled at Trevor AND Sean

Trevor and Sean finally shut up and continued the quiet car ride. Katie broke the silence.

"Can't we sing some car songs or something?" asked Katie

"What car songs?" asked Sean

"Pop on the Wall" I replied

Mom smiled. "I love that song"

Mom began to sing. "80 Bottles of pop on the wall, 80 bottles of pop... When one of those bottles just happen to fall... 79 bottles of... pop on the wall"

Trevor joined along. "79_ Bottles of pop on the wall, 79 bottles of pop... When one of those bottles just happen to fall... 78 bottles of... pop on the wall_"

I joined in. "78 Bottles of pop on the wall, 78 bottles of pop... When one of those bottles just happen to fall... 77 bottles of... pop on the wall"

Sean finally joins in. But he has a screechy voice. "77 Bottles of pop on the wall, 77 bottles of pop... When one of those bottles just happen to fall... 76 bottles of... pop on the wall"

Everyone continued singing the song until Then they finally arrived at the mountain. The four got off the car. Mom opened up the trunk and handed our stuff. I put my messenger bag on first, then my hiking bag. We all walked up the mountain and so far, we are only half way there. Trevor and Sean already stopped to catch their breath. Judging by the lack of excercise, I guess their out of shape.

"DIBS" out called Sean "Dibs, on both the girls"

"Dibs, Sean? Your thirteen Sean. You can't call the shots on both" pointed out Trevor

"Sorry! Called it" shouted Sean

"Bu.. But..." Trevor stammered

"GET OVER IT"

The two finally continued walking up until Trevor opens bigs mouth. "Vanessa, Katie. Can you slow down a little bit please?"

20mins. Later, The four are standing infront of a silver blinking box. Everyone look questioned.

"This is everything i need to know." muttered Trevor

Vanessa turned over to Trevor. "What" she asked

"This box has recorded information from the last 10 years that i need to know" Trevor replied.

"What do you need that ratty old box for?" I asked sarcastically... Again

"This _Ratty Old Box_ contains sisemic information that i need to know from the last 10 years." replied Trevor

"How you gonna unlock it?" Mom asked

Katie rolled her eyes. "Yo! Lemme kick it!" I yelled.

"No" bellowed Trevor

Vanessa looked up, She heard thunder and the sky turning grayish-black and it was getting a tad windy. She gulped in scarce. Then she turned her over to Trevor.

"Umm, Trevor? Im really sorry but were gonna have to go now" Mom warned Trevor hastily so we could leave and hurry home.

"No, Not till i get this box. Now go to that cave and get some cover. Take the kids with you. Now!" he ordered.

"Kids!" Mom yelled from across the mountain, Sean and Katie ran over to Mom, and then we ran into the open cave while Trevor was out in the unsafe thunder storm playing 'Tug-of-War' with that box. He continued pulling on that stupid box until heard a small clicking noise and pulled it out. He put a smile on hus face.

"Got It!" shouted Trevor

The thunder blew and tried to strike Trevor and mad dashed like hell to the open cave and tried to Dodge the lightening. Mom screamed.

"Trevor! Drop the box! It's the attracted to the lightening!" Mom screamed

Thunder striked and Trevor dodged the thunder. "No! Im not gonna drop it!"

Lightening came and striked Trevor in his ankle and dropped the Sisemic box and the lightening hit it and the box exploded. Trevor ran and dived into the cave then BOOM! The rocks fell and blocked the opening and we all fell and lost conciousness for about 5mins. Persay? I Woke up and coughed. Then Sean woke up, coughed and dropped his jaw and yelled.

"Guys! Guys! Help me Dig!" yelled Sean.

Mom and I took off her sweatshirt and hiking gear and helped Sean dig out, Trevor the bohemian was still passed out like a monkey.

Sean sighed and kept digging. "Man; this is hopeless"

Mom shook her head. "It's not hopeless. Just dig dammit!"

Trevor finally got up and helped dig. I Stepped away and hoplessly screamed the words and i quote 'SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP US!!!'

Sean turned over to raised his right eye. "Who the hell is gonna hear us in a cave?"

"I Hope we can get out of here. Katie? Did you pack extra stuff?" Mom asked me

"I Packed for a hiking trip, NOT a freakin' cave entrapping" I replied in technicallity

"I Specifically told you to pack extra things incase" Mom yelled

"Technically, you said 'Just pack for the short hiking trip'" I remarked technically. I began a sarcastic rant toward Mom:  
"Oh now this is just fucking great, This isn't a hiking trip, this is a fucking nightmare stuck in a cave! With two boys! Whats wrong with you?! I Could've stayed home and went to Erika's w. Claire party but nnnnnnnooooooooo you had to drag me to this shithole with two other idiots who call themselves scientists. Now look what you and Mr. So-Called-Scientist did? You got me in this cave while i could be at Erika's house party drinking my ass off silly but you had to make me come here to this shithole. This is mutiny i tell you. MUTINY!!!! Get me the fuck out of here. Were clearly not gonna survive here anyway! Were gonna die and never be discovered. Your a fucking whacko mom!! and you! *Points at Trevor* You had to go get that stupid box. What are you? In love with it or something? Thanks to you you dumb idiot, Were lost and in this fucking mess because of you, If you were a mathmetician , You'd be able to build a goddamn time machine and fix this mistake. Mr-SO-CALLED SCIENTIST!!"

Trevor looked mad. Mom yelled at me in German again.. Who is she kidding and i started to yell.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" I Yelled loudly. Trevor and Sean looked shocked. My mother looked insulted. Then we continnued walking up to some Mine shaft where 4 carts were parked. I Turned on the Generator nearby. Sean looked worried.

"Uh, I wouldn't turn that on. It could be dangerous" warned Sean

I snorted. "No it's not!"

After that remark, The lights went on and the carts still were.. still! I Got in the front.

"Get In!" I shouted

"Sweet, I get the second cart" called Sean

"Great" Mom muttered sarcastically "I'll push the cart"  
"I Get the last cart" moaned Trevor

Trevor and Sean got in their planned carts and Mom got way in the back to push the cart. We finally get going. Were going 78MPH until we all split apart and went our own septerate ways.

"WOOHOO!" I shouted

And then it hit me. My track was going to end until i reunited with Sean. I Turned over to Sean and he warned me. "Get in my cart! Your track is going to end! Get on now! I'll catch you. I promise!". As if i was gonna believe him. I turned back and look at the short track. I quickly got to the bottom edge of my cart as Sean held his arms out and i jumped. He caught me just like he promised. Aww! Thats so sweet. I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks" I said to him

He smiled and then we turned over to my falling cart. Sean's eyes widened.

"Good thing that wasn't you" He said

I Shrugged. "Yeah, Glad it wasn't"

Unfourtunately, Mom _AND _Trevor were seperated and the same thing happened again. And then it hit her. Her track was going to end until she reunited with Trevor. She Turned over to Trevor and he warned her. "Get in my cart! Your track is going to end! Get on now! I'll catch you. I promise!". As if she was gonna believe him. She turned back and look at the short track. Mom quickly got to the bottom edge of my cart as Sean held his arms out and she jumped. He caught me just like he promised. Aww! Thats so sweet. Mom hugged him tightly.

"Thanks" She said to him

He smiled and then we turned over to the falling cart. Trevor's eyes widened.

"Good thing that wasn't you" He said

Mom Shrugged. "Yeah, Glad it wasn't"

Things turned to an awful twist when the track for them was gonna end. Mom grabbed her grapple, aimed it at the wall and clicked the trigger. The two held the rope connecting to the grapple and jumped out of the cart that crashed into the wall. They were covered in dust and gravel. They wheezed and coughed.

"That wasn't a proper way to save a life" Trevor pointed out

"That was our only hope" Mom said to him

Hours later, The four finally reunited and headed to a cliff leading to a cave. I got out a glowy stick and light it up. I threw it down and Sean looked at his digital watch and counted.

"1...2...3" counted Sean

He turned over to me and said. "Almost three". Like i believed him. I grabbed another glowy stuick and lit it up and threw it down. I looked at my watch and counted.

"1..2..3..4..5..6" I counted. I turned over to him and said. "Six seconds" then i looked back down.

"Got rope?" I asked

Mom got out 200ft of rope. "I always come prepared"

A few minutes later, Trevor, Mom and I were already a few feet down on the cliff, Sean just had started climbing down, He was shaking like salt come out.

"Hey Katie, do you come here often?" Sean asked in a shaky way

Trevor laughed. "Is that the best you can do?"

Then he lost his balance and fell... yelled in gibberish. Mom turned over and saw Trevor dangling beside the cliff and I zipped up the cliff by half a foot. Mom turned over and yelled.

"Looks like you caught on something. Your rope is caught on mine, Were gonna have to cut you loose"

Trevor leaned up. "Wait! No No No No No!"

"Vanessa No!" Sean yelled

Mom grabbed her knife and cut the rope. Trevor fell about 2 seconds and fell on the ground. His big butt broke his fall. Some rope fell on him.

"Hey Guys, I found it" said Trevor. As Me, Sean and Mom finally landed on foot from the cave cliff.

"Lets keep walkin shall we" I suggested


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Crazy Adventure**_

_Disclaimer: I Don't own the plot of the story. I Don't Own Journey to the Center of The Earth. I Just own Katie and Vanessa._

We are finally are in the crystal and diamond covered cave and we are standing on Muskovite. What the hell is muskovite? Well, i'll tell you what it is? It's a very thin rock formation that can break easily based on the person's height and weight. Sean turned over to the cave walls encovered with Emeralds and pulls a few out.

"Hey guys! Looks like im getting me a new Ferrari!" shouted Sean

I walked over to Sean and snatched the diamond out of his hands.

"Im getting me a new sports car!" I shouted

"Hey! I called the shots first!" Sean complained nasailly

Mom growled. "Will you two quit fighting!

"Eh?" I said

Sean gave me that 'Are you retarded' look. Then he shook his head thinking that im an idiot.

"_Who is she kidding? I know that she wants to be at that stupid party with her drunk friends and drink herself silly. Besides, who would care, like i would_" thought Sean

The muskovite started to crack, Mom was squatting down on the muskovite as it was cracking. Trevor looked scared.

"Muskovite" Trevor muttered

"What's Muskovite?" asked Sean

"Muskovite is a very thin rock formation that can break easily based on the person's height and weight" Mom explained.

A crystal fell out of Sean's bag and dropped and cracked more of the muskovite. I cackled silently. Mom and Trevor sighed in relief.

"It's thicker than i thought" remarked Trevor

Their wrong. The muskovite broke and they fell.. About 100,000ft to be percise. And we screamed like little kindergarten girls.

"So, What do we do now?" asked Trevor

"I dunno! How bout we find a way to get outta here, Theories anyone?!!" asked Sean

"Probably, the fall will kill us all and we will land on some rock" I replied

"Any other possible theories?!" asked Sean

"It's possible that there is a water slide at the bottom and we will slide into some water" I replied once again

"Cut the science crap, ENGLISH PLEASE!!!" Mom shouted right in my face

"We'll all fall on a water slide and land in a ocean of water, Numnuts!" I yelled right back

"Great, May i suggest that theres a 50/50 chance that we'll die, This is just a fucking nightmare. I didn't plan on dying at 13!!! Can we just peacefully.. FUCKING SCREAM TILL OUR LUNGS TURN BLUE!!!!" suggested Sean

"I Don't kn—NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Mom yelled

Then we all screamed again like little girls and then we landed on the water slide and slid down as we screamed like little girls, Then we fell into the water. Me, Trevor and Sean were able to swin forward but Trevor realized he forgot Mom, Trevor gave the hi-sign for Me and Sean to go on and wait for them. Trevor grabbed Mom and they both swam. Meanwhile, Me and Sean has just reached shore at the center of the earth. _Definetly Confusing, Eh? _I Got up and looked confused.

"This is the center of the earth?" I asked

"Yes" Sean replied

"Isn't the center of the earth supposed to be lava and rocks?" I asked again

"Yes" Sean replied

"Why is it all look like the amazon?" I asked once again

"What is this, 20 Questions?" He asked me

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you hated repeat questions" I said

"Nnnn I just hate it" Sean pointed out

I shrugged in agreement and walked forward and shook my head. "Where the hell is Mom and Trevor?"

After i asked that question, The two appeared coughing up water. Sean turned to them and then turned to me. "Does that answer your question?" He asked. Then i turned over.

"Yes" I replied

"Eh, I am NEVER going to swim again" Mom complained

"Sheesh Mom, Who peed in your coffee?" I wised off

"Trevor Did" Mom replied in an angry voice

Sean turned over to me again. "Kat, Do you always wise off to your mom?" He asked

"Yeah, 24/7. It's a everyday thing between me and Mom" I replied calmly

Sean laughed. "No wonder your mom is in a bitchy mood"

I shrugged. "So?" I wised off at him

Later, I seperated from the 3 and ran off by myself with my essentials. Unfourtunately, I lost my etch-a-sketch in the water slide. I was by the Venus FlyTraps until one of those rude traps used it's arm, wrapped it around my neck and started to choke me to death.

"HELP!!! HELP!!! HELP!!!" I said in a scratchy tone.

Sean heard my cry for help and came to me worried and beat the crap out of the trap and i was able to break free from it. Then Sean threw his fist into the trap's mouth and goo came out and was on his hand as well.

"Eww!" he shreiked

I smiled in gratitude. "Thank You"

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't Mention It"

After that, My heart dropped and i mad dashed like hell, Lucky for me i got out my diary and recorded it in. Meanwhile, Mom and Trevor hit a snag by the rocks and they were both under a rock. Mom continued her bitching.

"Did i mention that YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"137 times" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"138 times" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"139 times" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

"YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"140 times" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

Meanwhile, Sean made his way to a magnetic rorck field with his compass. His compass went all loopy. "A Magnetic field" he said to himself. Then he jumped onto the first rock as it floated and bumped two other rocks and they floated away.

"Damn!" he muttered. The rock tipped over and he held on with all his might and his water bottle dropped. He gulped and looked scared. Meanwhile, back at the rock, Mom and Trevor were bitching at each other.

"Did i mention that YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"141 times" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"142 times" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"143 times" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

"YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"144 times" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are a bitch?!" asked Trevor

"37 times" Mom bellowed in her annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are a bitch?!" asked Trevor

"38 times" Mom bellowed in her annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are a bitch?!" asked Trevor

"39 times" Mom bellowed in her annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are a bitch?!" asked Trevor

"40 times!!" Mom bellowed in her annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"145 times" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"146 times" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"147 times" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"148 times!!" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

I was walking in some desert until this bigass dinosaur stepped behind me roared. I chattered and looked back.. and gulped! I screamed and ran for my life while listening to my Ipod.


	4. Important AN

**Important Note:  
**

**I Made this poll cause i can't decide if Katie and Sean can get together at the end and so far, i only have 2 votes. Please go to my homepage and vote. Please vote so i can make the outcome to the story. I appreciate it.**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**The Crazy Adventure**_

_Disclaimer: I Don't own the plot of the story. I Don't Own Journey to the Center of The Earth. I Just own Katie and Vanessa._

Meanwhile, Sean finally gets his sorry ass lost in the magnetic rock field or whatever you call it... He sighed in hopelessness.

"Jesus Christ! Im lost, my compass is all screwed up and im NOT EVEN close to finding my way out of this hellhole!" he yelled

He walked up the field and all of a sudden.. Rocks came flying toward him, He dodged every rock that came flying to him.

Meanwhile, That stupid dinosaur was still near me and i was still running like hell going away and i realized that the ground is pure muskovite. I kept running until i heard it cracking and then, CRACK! The dinosaur perished and i was safe.

"Wow! Im safe" I said

Meanwhile, Mom and Trevor are STILL stuck under that damn rock!

"Did i mention that YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"149 times!!" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

"Did i mention that YOU are an idiot?!" asked Mom

"150 times!!" Trevor bellowed in his annoyed voice.

Sean finally found them and made his way over to them and was confused.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" he asked

"What does it look it jackass?! Your stupid uncle and i are trapped under this heavy ass fucking rock!" Mom shouted

"It's not my fault that Vanessa looks like a sea walrus" retorted Trevor

Sean cackled at that remark. "Ooohh, Burn"

Mom turned over to Trevor and bitched at him for the millionth time. "SEA WALRUS! I DON'T LOOK LIKE NO DAMN WALRUS!! YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!"

Trevor smiled. "Early comment retracted"

Sean shrugged. "See, Uncle Trevor? You can't even decide what sea animal Vanessa looks like."

"SEA ANIMAL! IM NOT NO DAMN SEA ANIMAL!" Mom screamed "YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!!"

Sean smiled. "Early comment retracted"

Finally, I Found those the three little idiots and i approached them wearing my favourite shade of lipstick 'Kiss Me Charcoal'.

"What happened here?" I asked

"Do you really wanna know?" Mom asked

"As a matter of fact, i do wanna know" I replied curiously

"Sean the moron called your mother a sea animal" said Trevor

I slapped Sean across the head. "What is wrong with you?" I asked

"Uh, No" replied Sean

"First, Trevor tells me im fat, Then he calls a fucking bitch and then says im a damn sea animal" Mom explained in harsh tone.

Wow! Sometimes, Mom can be on the bitchy side. I get that from her.

"Why do you get to explain first?" asked Trevor

"Cause im NOT the one who got myself into this mess" Mom replied

"Oh Ho! My Fault?! If you hadn't insist on taking us to the mountain, We wouldn't be in this mess now would we?!" asked Trevor

"Excuse Me! If Sean hadn't of found that fucking Sisemic blip or whatever the hell that is.. So technically, It's your fault." explained Mom

I sighed in annoyance as i rubbed my head. "Jesus Mary and Joseph! Stop your whining!"

Everyone finally stopped bickering. Mom sighed.

"Katie, Sweetie? Can you and Sean please get us out from under the rock?" Mom asked

"Sorry, We don't do heavy lifting" Sean and I replied in unison

Trevor looked angry. "Sean!"

"Sorry, Do this yourself"

"KATIE!!!! SEAN!!!!"

"SORRY!"

Mom and Trevor sighed in unison. They made a quick glance and tried to get the rock off of them, They succeeded. They sighed again.

"Finally" muttered Trevor

Mom sighed happily and smiled. "My butt is flat and my head is as big as a balloon"

Trevor giggled. "Funny, Now lets go get those freakin kids"

Mom smirked. "You know me too well"

Mom and Trevor hopped off the ground and went after Sean and I. Speaking of Sean, He was too constructing the raft to get to the gyser. An hour later, Were in the middle of the ocean and it was storming like hell.

"Hey! I think i see something!" I shouted

Trevor looked over at the ocean and saw some kind of fish swimming toward us. He made his usual comic gulp. "Katie! Go faster!"

Katie went over to the kite and leveled it higher, That didn't work. Katie held on the kite as i flew off. Mom looked scared. "Katie!" she yelled.

"Shit!" muttered Sean


	6. Chapter 5

_**The Crazy Adventure**_

_Disclaimer: I Don't own the plot of the story. I Don't Own Journey to the Center of The Earth. I Just own Katie and Vanessa._

_I forgot.. Story is told in Katie's POV._

An Hour later, Sean and I were on the other side sitting down, on the beach.

"Whats gonna happen to us?" I asked

"No Clue." replied Sean

"I'll leave home and move closer to you and get a job, maybe quit school and get my own place" I replied softly

"What?!" Sean outbursted loudly

I panicked and gulped. Then i put on a teeny little smirk. "Heh Heh"

Sean didn't look to happy about what i said... Apparently, He was pissed and i knew for sure he was gonna have a heart attack and yell.

"Leave school?! Are you insane?!" He asked me

"Uh..... No!" I replied harshly

"Explain to me why quitting school is the best option? Seriously, Explain to me?!" dared Sean

For that moment, I promised God, Mom and Sean that i would look after myself and frankly, I don't know which one im scared of the most right now. I gulped and improvised and see if he believed me.

"Well.." I said nervously

Ok, Scratch that! He didn't believe me. Instead, He's more pissed off than ever.

"Wrong Answer!" He yelled

I put on a smile to soften him up. That didn't work either. Sean was angry,frustrated and basically... lost at that point. I didn't know what else to do. So i decided to tell him im NOT gonna leave so he can shut the hell up already.

"Fine! I won't leave school, But im leaving home, getting my own and a job" I proposed.

Finally! He was happy. "Good and you better not leave school or im gonna have to kill you" threatened Sean

I sighed and hugged him. Then we walked to the guyser with our belongings to only find lava and the adults there.

"Get In!" Mom yelled

Sean and I hopped in the hardened dinosaur head. Trevor reached over to his bag and digged around. He had 6 more burly flares left. He lit one of the flares and struck it on the wall but the wall has water eroded on the other side.

"Trevor, I'll lower you down to drier wall" suggested Mom

Mom grabbed rope and tied it around him and lowered him about 5 feet. He grabbed his next flare and lit it and struck it at the wall and lit. Then the wall exploded and water shot out, then we shot out and saw blue stuff on the top.

"Is that sky?" asked Mom

"It is" I replied

Then we shot out of the volcano and fell on the side and slid down the side and destroyed the home of some Norwegian man. We all got out and stepped foot on sweet ground. Mom was excited and actually layed flat on the ground like she was hugging it. The norwegian man came and yelled at us.. In Norwegian!!! I grabbed my bag of rubies and handed it to him and spoke in Norwegian. Are you surprised? I can speak Norwegian. He took the rubies.

"You want to slide again he asked?" He asked

A few days later, Sean was moving in to his Uncle's house a few blocks from mine, We were finally together and we lived happily ever after.

Fin!!


End file.
